


Remarkably not terrible double date

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: After Ron and Hermione find out Harry is dating Draco Hermione decides they should go on a double date





	Remarkably not terrible double date

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I think this might be one of the longest one-shots I've written

"So Harry, I think it is about time we met this mystery man of yours"  
Harry swung round to gaze at Hermione   
"What mystery man"  
Hermione rolled her eyes  
"oh come off it Harry, we all know that you've been seeing someone for at least two months now"  
Harry continued to stare at Hermione with a completely befuddled expression on his face  
"How did you know"   
Hermione smiled  
"It was not that hard to tell, you just seemed so much happier all the time"  
Harry looked at the ground blushing slightly  
"Im just not sure you would like him"  
Just then Ron walked in   
"so what are we talking about"  
Hermione looked over at him  
"Harry's boyfriend"  
Ron's jaw dropped  
"Harry has a boyfriend! Mate why didn't you tell us"  
"He thinks we might be ashamed of him"  
Ron laughed "Mate so long as its not Malfoy I don't care"  
Harry continued to stare at the floor  
Ron didn't notice and continued laughing but Hermione did  
"It is Malfoy isn't it"  
That shut Ron up pretty fast  
"There is no way, she's wrong isn't she mate"  
Harry still said nothing, continuing to have a staring competition with the floor.   
Ron's disbelieving mutterings were soon shut up by a glare from Hermione, though he still continued to look rather disgruntled.   
Seeing as Harry seemed to be rather upset by this turn of events, Hermione decided to step in  
"I think thats wonderful Harry, why don't we go out and celebrate tomorrow and you can bring Draco. It can be a double date"  
Harry looked towards Hermione saying "what" rather confusedly at the same time as Ron half yelled a rather more aggravated sounding "what"   
Hermione sent a glare towards Ron before turning back to Harry  
"I think it would be a lovely idea, we haven't seen Draco in such a long time" then turning to Ron and saying "and Im sure we are all well over any schoolyard rivalries" in a rather pointed tone.   
As soon as Harry had apparated away Hermione dragged Ron back to the living room. She was seething. "Ronald Weasley how dare you treat your friend like that"  
Ron at least had the decency to look embarrassed "but come on Hermione its Malfoy"   
Hermione sat down next to Ron  
"Yes I know and I'm not exactly thrilled either but he clearly makes Harry really happy, so I think we are just going to have to deal with it"  
She cut Ron off as soon as he opened his mouth "and yes that means going on this double date with them"  
Ron sighed before nodding. 

Harry landed in the living room of the flat he had been sharing with Draco for the past month. They hadn't meant to move in together so soon, but after Draco's father went to Askaban and his mother died, there was no way Harry was letting Draco just mope around Malfoy Manor by himself, so he had forced Draco into the spare bedroom and that had been that. Harry was a little nervous telling Draco that Ron and Hermione knew, he wasn't sure how Draco would take it.   
"Hey Harry, how was it"  
Harry smiled nervously up at Draco who frowned for a second before saying "they know don't they"  
Harry nodded before saying "and Hermione invited us on a double date tomorrow"  
Draco smiled down at Harry, who was sitting on the couch anxiously wringing his hands together.   
"well we will need to pick matching outfits then"  
Harry looked up in surprise "you don't mind"  
Draco sat down next to Harry "well I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect, but I want this to last and they were going to have to find out at some point"  
Harry lent into Draco's side. "Thank you"   
Draco stood up "now come on, those outfits aren't going to pick themselves. 

Harry and Draco sat nervously on one side of a table at a fancy muggle restaurant Hermione had picked. Ron and Hermione weren't here yet and Harry and Draco were both silently stewing. Soon enough Ron and Hermione arrived, though that did nothing to ease the tension. After minutes of silence Hermione spoke up. "so Harry, Draco how did you two end up together"   
Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled. "Well its kinda a funny story"   
Harry started the tale off "so as you guys know I left wizard london a little while ago, and got work at a flower shop"   
"The shop has been quite successful and has started attracting magical customers as well as muggles"   
Draco took over "so I had heard from Pansy about this little muggle flower shop that was all the rage, and that one of the guys who worked there was magical and super hot so I decided to go check it out" "and I wasn't working the first couple times he came in, but eventually on the fourth try I was" "and I was getting a little desperate at that point, so I had been ordering a lot of flowers and they were just sitting in Malfoy Manor" "and he decided to by lilies that day" "and I walked up to the counter to buy them and the 'hot guy' I had been keen to meet was Harry" "and he got such a fright he dropped all the lilies on the floor and then when I asked him what he wanted the flowers for" "I blurted out that I had been coming in in hopes of meeting the hot guy who supposedly worked here and I had been buying flowers as to not look weird and now had heaps and didn't know what to do with them" "and then I said well I like flowers, why don't you give them to me"   
Hermione smiled, she still struggled with Malfoy sometimes, but in that moment she could clearly see how much he meant to Harry and how much Harry meant to him.  
And so Hermione decided she couldn't be happier.


End file.
